Writers Worst Nightmare
by Jabberwalkin
Summary: Jareth makes a writer run the Labyrinth for not writing a story his way... May include a romantic ending may not... you just have to read to find out ~compleated~


Justine: Hello this is my first S/J laby fic. Okay okay this is the first fic I have ever finished. well it is short stange and kinda interesting. don't ask me I am just the author. Just because I have a gorgeous (and I mean drop dead gorgeous) Blonde standing behind me holding a crystal ready to throw it at me if I write one thing wrong doesn't mean a thing.  
  
Jareth: Justine  
  
Justine: Okay Okay forget I said that. It is not true. There is no one behind me with that drop dead gorgeous smirk.  
  
Jareth: *taps foot imaptently*  
  
Justine: He He. Never mind.  
  
  
  
Love, Lost, and HELP  
  
It was a cold rainy day. Sarah sat looking out the window. It had been three years since the Labyrinth and her every waking moment had been on Jareth.  
  
Justine: Hey wait a miniute. She hates his guts. Why would she be thinking about him for three years. Heh lets change that  
  
It was a cold rainy day. Sarah sat looking out the window. it had been three years since the Labyrinth and her every waking moment was on how to get even with *and I quote a certain dwarf we all know*that rat that calls himself Jareth.  
  
Jareth: *Crystal appers* What did I tell you about changing my story.  
  
Justine: *melts at his voice* Ohhh. I love that accent  
  
Jareth: *glares* Would you stop that and write my story or do I have to drop you head first into the Bog..  
  
Justine: Of eternal stench. Yeah I know. I know. But this is also my story. I can have Sarah hate you if I want  
  
Jareth: *drop dead gorgeous smirk* It's not good for your health though  
  
Justine: *screems as a hole appers under her dropping her several stories down into an oubliette* What the?????  
  
Jareth: *apperes in the black oubliette* Your in the oubliette. and you have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth or you will have to write the story the way I say.  
  
Justine: What happened to the Bog Of Eternal Stench?  
  
Jareth: I don't want you to smell up my castle while I make you write my story.  
  
Justine: Figures. No faith that I can do it *picks up her notebook and a pen* Well I'll just have to work on MY story while I get out of here. *sticks her tongue out*  
  
Jareth: Ohh very charming  
  
Justine: *copys Jareths smirk perfectly* Thank you  
  
Jareth: *steps back* Now stop that. I am the only one allowed to smirk like that  
  
Justine: Well I guess I will just have to stay like this the whole time I am here. Might just scare away anybody trying to attack me.  
  
Jareth: *turning red in the face* Just for that if you don't solve the Labyrinth I am keeping you here forever. *bursts out in evil laughter as he dissapers*  
  
Justine: Ohh great *Starts to walk and write at the same time*  
  
Sarah had a bright idea.  
  
"I wish the goblins would take me away RIGHT NOW!" She yelled into the night  
  
Just then 20 or so goblins appered. Sarah smirked her best Jareth smirk as a white owl flew into her room. Jareth appered in front of her. Sarah took one look at him and burst out laughing. He was wearing bright green spandex pants with a tie died ruffle shirt. His boots where platform shoes a hidious floresent pink. His gloves were the same pink and his Hair was died all different colors.  
  
Justine: *is hit in the head with a crystal* Oww. That was uncalled for. Just for that I am going to change it  
  
Sarah had a bright idea.  
  
"I wish the goblins would take me away RIGHT NOW!" She yelled into the night  
  
Just then 20 or so goblins appered. Sarah smirked her best Jareth smirk as a white owl flew into her room. Jareth appered in front of her. Sarah took one look at him and burst out laughing. He was wearing pink spandex bunny pajamas compleat with ears and feet.  
  
Justine: *falls down laughing*  
  
Jareth: *throws another crystal*  
  
Justine: *stops laughing* Ohh. I am going to make you pay for that.  
  
It took Sarah 10 miniutes to reagain composer. She sat up and stared at him  
  
"What happened? Just wake up." sarah remarked laughing again  
  
Jareth turned red in the face  
  
"No. I didn't have any clean cloths. My goblins didn't do my laundry yet.  
  
"Aww. The little Goblin King can't do his own laundry." Sarah teased  
  
Jareth: *apperes before her red as a beet* STOP MAKING ME LOOK BAD  
  
Justine: Well for the sake of MY story do you actually do your own laundry  
  
Jareth: *pales* Well Uhh No  
  
Justine: *falls down laughing* I KNEW IT  
  
Jareth: *growls at her* Just fot that you only have 10 hours left  
  
Justine: Uhhh. Thats not fair  
  
Jareth: You say that alot. I wonder what you baisis for comparasen is.  
  
Justine: Uhh dude I do not say that alot. That is Sarah.  
  
Jareth: UGG. *dissapers*  
  
Justine: *bursts out laughing*  
  
"Well Sarah. Why did you wish youself away?" Jareth asked with his usual arragance  
  
"I really don't know." She lied  
  
"Ohh come come Sarah. I know you better than that."  
  
Sarah just looked at him. She burst out lauging again.  
  
"Ohh You look soooo funny in that?"  
  
Jareth scoweled  
  
"Hog head put paint on all my cloths exept this."  
  
Sarah fell to the ground laughing. It took her another ten miniutes to recover. She was finally able to get up without falling back down laughing.  
  
"This just isn't your day is it." She said while staring him down  
  
"And what makes you say that dear Sarah. You just wished yourself away. I am quite happy about that."  
  
Sarah considered him seriously  
  
"Don't I get a chance to save myself?"  
  
Jareth was dumbfounded.  
  
Justine: *looking down at notebook when she runs into Jareth* Owww  
  
Jareth: *smirks* Hows it going.  
  
Justine: *Looks around* Hey where am I?  
  
Jareth: That is for me to know and you to never find out. *dissapers*  
  
Jusine: Ugg how rude *notices a huge hole about three steps infront of her* Ekk  
  
Firery1: You can say that again Lady. That leads straght to the B.O.E.S.  
  
Justine: B.O.E.S.?  
  
Firery2: Bog of Eternal Stench Lady.  
  
Justine: Ahh. I get it now. ::looks around to see about 10 Firerys surronding her* Ohh Crap  
  
Firery3: Whats wrong Lady  
  
Justine: Uhh. I have to write my story *runs and jumps over the pit*  
  
Jareth stared at her intensly  
  
"Of course." He finally answerd angerly.  
  
Sarah smirked  
  
"I have a better idea than going though the Labyrinth. I challange you to a game of cheakers."  
  
Jareth just stared  
  
Justine: *screems and falls into a different hole*  
  
Jareth: *catches her before she falls into the B.O.E.S.*  
  
Justine: GAG! WHAT IS THAT SMELL?  
  
Jareth: *drop dead gorgeous smirk* The Bog of Eternal Stench  
  
Justine: *looks up to notice Jareth holding her* AHHHHH LET ME GO  
  
Jareth: You'll fall right into the B.O.E.S.  
  
Justine: Ohhh whats worse. You or the B.O.E.S.  
  
Jareth: *drop dead gorgeous smirk* I thought you liked me  
  
Justine: *turning red* I think you are gorgeous. that dosn't mean I like you  
  
Jareth: *lands on the ground setting Justine down* There you go.  
  
Justine: Ugg. *starts to walk out of the Bog while writing again*  
  
"So do we have a deal?" Sarah asked impatently  
  
"Fine. A game of cheakers. If I win you marry me and do all my laundry."  
  
Sarah shuddered  
  
"Fine and if I win you have to wear that outfit for a year and you have to give me a crystal to make sure you keep it."  
  
"FINE." Jareth growled  
  
Jareth: NO WAY. NO WAY. I AM NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN  
  
Justine: It is MY story.  
  
Jareth: I AM NOT LETTING YOU MAKE ME WEAR A PINK BUNNY SUIT.  
  
Justine: Yes you are. It is my story and I am making you wear a bunny suit.  
  
Jareth: *growls at her*  
  
Justine: If you excuse me I have a Labyrinth to solve and a story to finish  
  
Jareth: *slight worry in his voice* Just be carefull  
  
Justine: *turns* Okayyyyyy  
  
Sarah sat down infront of a table. She had set up the pieces and was waiting for jareth to make the first move. Sarah made her move. The game lasted a half an hour and nobody was close to winning.  
  
Jareth: Is that game ever going to be done?  
  
Justine: *looks up to see she is in front of the goblin city* Dang how did I get here  
  
Jareth: Constent wondering. I am surprised your not dead. You never once payed attention to where you were going durring your trip here.  
  
Justine: Huh. what do you mean. I was paying attention to where I was going. Just because i was staring at my notebook doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention.  
  
Jareth: Yeah right.  
  
Justine: Ohh give me a break *pushes past him* and if you'll excuse me I have a story to finish and a Labyrinth to beat.  
  
Jareth: By all means go ahead. Beat me and break my heart  
  
Justine: *stops and turns around but Jareth is gone* Sheah he is soooooo weird  
  
"King Me!" Sarah shouted.  
  
Jareth had only one piece left and Sarah had three. She was estatic. Jareth drudgly put a man ontop of her piece. Sarah made her move. She moved her one king next to Jareths. He jumped her king happily. Not noticing he had just fell into her trap. Sarah jumped Jareths last piece.  
  
"YES I WON!!!" Sarah Yelled happily  
  
Jareth looked broken as Sarah jumped around the room Happily. He conjered a Crystal ball and thrust it into Sarah's hands dissapering. Sarah looked at the Goblin King in his thrown room suronded by hundereds of taunting Jeering goblins. Sarah laughed.  
  
That should deflait his ego." she told herself happily  
  
The End  
  
Justine: There I finished it *looks around* AHH I AM UPSIDE DOWN  
  
Jareth: Such a sad ending for a story  
  
Justine: AHH YOUR UPSIDE DOWN THE OTHER WAY. WHAT IS GOING ON  
  
Jareth: You are in the last part of my Labyrinth. You finished your story and have near beaten me.*in his eyes was a look of saddnes* you have to find me to beat me.  
  
Justine: And why look so sad. It isn't as if you love me.  
  
Jareth: And what if I do.  
  
Justine: *stares at him in compleat shock* You.. You..  
  
Jareth: Yes Justine *walks up to her and takes her hand* The only resson I made you right my story was to be with you.  
  
Justine: *blinks* Ohh for crying out loud. Why didn't you say that in the begining. UGGGG. I told you I thought you were drop dead gorgeous  
  
Jareth: Yes you did. But you never told me you loved me. *a beautiful crystal ring apperes* Please stay with me. Please be my wife and queen  
  
Justine: Ohh for crying out loud. and this is suppose to have a funny ending. Now what.  
  
Jareth: *Look of pain and saddness*  
  
Justine: ::smirks her best Jareth smirk: I never said no. I was just wondering how I am going to make this end funny  
  
Jareth: *eyes light up like a little childs* You mean then.....  
  
Justine: Heh I guess. I'll marry you. But under one condition.  
  
Jareth: *sees the look in her eye and backs up alittle* What  
  
Justine: *wispers in his ear*  
  
Jareth: NO WAY. NO WAY NO WAY  
  
Justine: Then I won't marry you *crosses arms in front of her*  
  
Jareth: OHHHH. FINE *throws a crystal down causing smoke to billow up everywhere* Do I really have toooo?  
  
Justine: Yes  
  
Jareth: Ugg *smoke clears as Jareth in pink spandex bunny pajamas hops around.*  
  
Justine: *bursts out laughing* That is funnier than I thought.  
  
Jareth: *whineing* PLEASE CAN I HANGE BACK INTO SOMETHING LESS PINK  
  
Justine: Yeah. If you want  
  
Jareth: *tosses another crystal down changing back into his signiture outfit* There no so Pink  
  
Justine: Hey wheres that ring  
  
Jareth: ohhh here *takes her hand and slips the ring on her finger*  
  
Justine: And we lived happily ever after. The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay Okay. I know it was patetic. But seriously that is the first story I have been able to finish. Please review. And thank you very much for your time. By the by. I am thinking up a sequel. and all standered disclamers apply like I don't own labyrinth and all its characters and blady blady bla. 


End file.
